One more night
by Mister-Grayson
Summary: "As much as Percy would have liked this to stop happening, things never really went his way it seemed." Set at the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. Lukercy. Slash. Oneshot.


A/N: Originally posted on my tumblr and inspired by the Maroon 5 song 'One More Night'. Dedicated to my lovely Percy.

"One More Night."

As much as Percy would have liked this to stop happening, things never really went his way it seemed. There he was again, wandering the beach after curfew after another set of unsettling night-time visions and dreams. It was at times like this he wishes he could be like any other _normal _kid on this planet and dream about prancing around and being king of the world, heck even a typical 'naked in front of my class to give an oral presentation' nightmare could have cut it. But these things never happen for the son of Poseidon. On top of it all, he would have to leave Camp Half-Blood tomorrow and make his way into the Labyrinth where he'd be going on another quest. _The perks of being a demigod_ he mused, kicking a rock into the lake, much to the displeasure of the wandering naiads.

"Don't kick rocks at _them_, Perce, they haven't been that obnoxious lately" said a teasing voice from the edge of the woods behind him.

Now there was another thing the son of Poseidon also thought happen much too often. _Luke _he thought, determined not to turn around and face the son of Hermes. How that guy managed to sneak into the camp so often was beyond Percy, but how he managed to find him every time was even more mind boggling… and the fact Percy let the son of Hermes come and go as he pleased even if he thought of him as a traitor was plain mindfuck.

"You're right for once, maybe I should be throwing them at you," he replied sarcastically, "you're the enemy after all".

He kept his eyes trained on the water expending in front of him, choosing to focus on the moon's reflection rather than the sigh the other let out as he stepped closer, eventually stopping when he stood right next to Percy.

"I recall you throwing other, more interesting things at me not even two days ago" Luke said. Percy could almost _feel_ the mischievous smile that was surely stretched on the blond hero's features. It wasn't like this was the first time this happen. Luke had made a habit of visiting Percy. First in dreams and twisted visions, then eventually infiltrating the darkest corners of his mind, much to Percy's dismay, only to resurface in the most embarrassing of moments… like afternoons spent daydreaming instead of training with other campers and that eventually lead to an insufferable need to run back to his cabin and get some _release. _

He shook his head in an attempt to physically brush those thoughts away, which was not an easy task considering the object of his obsession was standing so close… getting closer as the blond hero leaned his shoulder against the dark-haired boy. Percy knew exactly where this was going; it was always the same routine. Predictable by now, really. Luke would lean into him, brushing their hands together to eventually tangle their fingers together, like he wanted to pretend this could be sweet and innocent for a short time; like this could be real.

"Why do you always have to do that?" the younger hero asked as he felt a strong, rough hand brush against his, just like he'd thought. "You shouldn't even be here you know!" he added, a tad irritated now. His frustration only grew (along with a notable flush dusting his cheeks) as he was unexpectedly turned around, both of his hands entangled with Luke's as he stood face to face with the taller boy. Percy could only stare for a moment, his sharp green eyes focusing on the scar on Luke's cheek before he got the nerve to look straight up at the other. The glare he gave Luke was half-hearted if anything. The intensity he felt from the clear blue eyes boring into him was enough kill off most of the arguments he'd come up with. _Most _of them_…_

"Do I really need a reason?" Luke said huskily, looking intently at the shorter hero. "You could always say no, you _always_ try to, I can tell". His obvious teasing edged Percy on. He wanted to push Luke away, he really did…

Maybe it was the way the moon cast delicate shadows over the blonds' elfish features that made it hard for Percy to look away, or the way Luke's hair seemed almost white in the dark of the night. Perhaps it was the way the son of Hermes stepped even close, letting their bodies brushed together, feeling the warmth of another human being spreading over his covered skin, that made Percy stay glued on spot,. The feeling of hands letting go of his own only to brush his sides slowly, letting the sensation linger and making Percy shiver pleasantly also didn't help. Nope, not one bit.

"Percy…" the blond demigod trailed off, letting his warm breath ghost over the other's ear. Percy shuddered at that. Why did he let that jerk get to him so easily? Hands trailed back down on him, settling at the small of his back and rubbing lazy circles there, purposely pressing their hips closer together with each movement of his hands. Percy could only press his hands to Luke's chest; unsure if this was a gesture to push him away or bring them closer, his pants starting to feel tighter than they were moments ago.

He could see Luke smirking from the corner of his eye; he knew he'd gotten the boy's resolve to start crumbling. 'You know you want this…" the _traitor_ whispered sensually. The worst part about this? He was completely right.

_One more night…_ Percy thought as the taller demigod leaned down and pressed their lips together… hard. _Just one more night…_

He soon found himself pressed flush against Luke's chest, slipping his hands around the other's neck and pulling him down in an effort to bring him down for a kiss. It all became a frenzy of lips, tongues and clanking teeth rather quickly, like an underlining sense of urgency was guiding their every move. Percy was first to pull back from their lip-lock, biting down hard onto Luke's lip and dragging it out as he looked up to the older demigod, panting heavily.

What happen next was a blur. Their hands were running all over each other's bodies, seeking warmth, contact, touch, everything and anything to cling to the other, almost desperately so. Lips met violently, tearing keening moans from Percy and pleased groans from Luke. It was all so animalistic and primal; like all they knew was that they needed release from this coiling sensation in their loins. Touches lead to tugging thin fabrics of camp t-shirts and ripping button's off a dress shirt. Other articles of clothing followed, scattered all around them on the shore of camp's beach though neither of them cared at the moment so harpy-cleaning ladies be damned. Soon both boys had fallen back into the sand, Luke straddling Percy beneath him. He used the boy's gasp at the sudden change of position to delve deeper into the other's mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips and coaxing the young hero's tongue to play along with his. When Luke pulled back, the dark-haired boy beneath him sighed softly, breathing hard and looking intently at the other. For a moment, the blond only stared, like he wanted to say something but failed to get the words out. Instead, he bent down and began sucking on Percy's neck, biting the soft flesh at times, marking him for all to know just what their little hero was up to.

But again, Percy couldn't care less. He was feeling delirious from it all. He simply couldn't get enough of Luke's touches, licks, bites, the slow rolling of his hips against his, he loved it so. It was in these thrilling, intimate moments that Percy found himself having even more difficulty denying his feelings towards the other boy; beneath all this anger he felt towards the traitor, there was always a part that felt betrayed… abandoned.

He was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt a teasing long lick the length of his shaft, making him moan louder than he'd allowed himself to up until now. His reaction was welcomed by a chuckled from Luke who then busied himself by wrapping his lips around the head of Percy's erection, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around it for good measure. The younger demigod threw his head back into the sand and grabbed a handful of Luke's short blond hair, edging him closer. This time when Luke chuckled, Percy _felt _it more than heard it, vibrations racking along his nerves and making his cry out again and again. He soon felt Luke take more of him into his mouth, now bobbing his head and sucking, driving Percy mad with his approaching release.

Lost in his own pleasure, the son of Poseidon almost failed to notice Luke gripping his ass once more, deliberately gripping the cheeks harshly and spreading just enough to gain access to Percy's entrance. The blond demigod slipped a first, slicked finger inside, thrusting in and out gently at first. Between Percy's squirming and moans, Luke's incredibly talented mouth and this pleasurable intrusion, it didn't take long for the mischievous blond to insert another digit, scissoring the young hero writhing beneath him. Percy's slight discomfort at the additional intrusion was quickly turning into another source of pleasure. Combine with Luke's bobbing on his member; he wasn't sure if he could last much longer…

A third finger was added, this time searching for the one spot that would make the young 'sea prince' so insane with pleasure.

"L-Luke!" Percy gasped out as the other brushed against his prostate, "More… just… fuck… I'm not going t-to last much… ah!"

Thankfully, Luke understood what he'd meant all too well and pulled back, leaving the boy beneath him panting and flushed. It didn't take long for the son of Hermes to take control of the situation once more however. The blond boy leaned forward, and captured the other's lips in a short, passionate kiss. Percy forced himself not to cringe at the taste of himself on Luke's tongue, the idea suddenly become much more appealing than initially thought. The eldest propped up one of Percy's legs over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. He wasted no time thrusting in; at this point they were too far beyond caring to complain. Percy threw his head back once more, biting his lips in an attempt to stifle a pained whimper. Once he was fully sheathed, Luke stilling, panting profusely. The youngest reached up, cupped the blonds' face in his hands and pulling his down for a tender kiss, one that was different from their previous, feverish exchanges.

Once they pulled away, they were both breathless and all Percy could do was decisively thrust his hips upwards in order to get the other to move. That seemed to do the trick. A slow, almost careful beat of thrusts gradually became a crazed rhythm. Their hips crashed together, hard. Percy moaned out distorted demands of 'faster' and 'deeper' and Luke was only too eager to comply.

In and out. In and out. In and out_. _

Again and again and again.

Percy could feel himself getting closer to the edge, oh so close to this release he'd been looking for ever since their last meeting. He couldn't get enough of this… of _Luke. _Their bodies fit perfectly together, moving in synchrony and completing each other's needs to the point Percy began to doubt his own sanity, completely lost in the pleasure he was experiencing. A calloused hand wrapped itself around his leaking member, rubbing in time with their thrust, accelerating constantly. This made the dark-haired boy lose it completely. He screamed out the other's name as he released all over both their stomach, fingernails digging painfully into Luke's back all the while. The tightening of Percy's walls only accentuated the coursing pleasure the blond demigod was drowning in. A few more thrusts was all it took before he too was claimed by release, thrusting himself into a pleasant afterglow and them letting himself fall onto the younger boy, content with simply laying there, feeling completely drained and pleasantly numbed.

They stayed like this for what seemed hours to Percy, breathing heavily and looking to the sky. He didn't mind it at all, he was quite happy with staying there, filled to the brim as long as he was wrapped in Luke's arms, feeling warm and safe… just for now…

Unfortunately, things never really happen the way you want them to, especially not for demigods. Percy woke with a start, back in his cabin the next morning. It was almost like nothing had happen, albeit the distinct pain in his lower back. It was on these horrible mornings that the guilt settled in and gripped his heart. Why did he even bother letting this happen over and over again…? Whatever it was they had, it sure as hell wasn't what Percy needed.

It was what he craved…

Once again, Percy promised himself there would be no more nights like this. Hearing the light snore of his brother in the next bunk, he swore he'd put his family, friends and the camp before this silly obsession. Luke was a traitor, a liar and a thief.

The young demigod wished he believed those things… if only he could forget that longing, desperate look in Luke's eyes, like there was so much more beneath the surface than it seemed…

_Perhaps promises, even those to one's self, were meant to be broken after all._


End file.
